Abandoned
by gaarablack
Summary: based off of the book Flowers In The Attic. after their father abandoned them and their mother, they have to go to their grandparents house, and the grandmother is close to being the devil herself! they have to stay in one room and the attic till mother can get forgiveness from her father, but will that ever come? or are they trapped forever? Law x Ace, yaoi, incest.


This is inspire by Flowers In The Attic. I watched the movie a couples of months ago on lifetime, and I am currently reading the book so I am being inspire to write something like it, but different of course! Let me know what you guys think please!

On a snowy afternoon Ace met his older brother Law at the bus stop like always. He was a year older then him and in the sixth grade, while Ace was in the fourth grade. Law had skipped a grade for being so smart. Ace would roll his eyes every time someone brought it up. Just because he skipped doesn't make him any less annoying.

"How was school Ace?" he asked as the bus stopped in front of them.

"Good! I got onto gymnastics!" Ace said proudly. Law shook his head. "What?" Ace asked waiting for the teasing.

"I just can't believe how into gymnastics you are. I would've thought by now you be wanting to do something… you know?" Ace glared at him.

"No what?" he asked. Law grabbed onto the railing above head, and took hold of Ace's hand since he was still too small to reach.

"How many guys are in your class?" he asked. Ace pouted.

"I don't care! I like it!" he snapped turning away from the older. "Your not to judge anyways…"

"Oh…?"

"Yeah! How many cool kids do you see at the library, you nerd?" Law's eye twitched. He guesses he had that one coming.

"Here's our stop." Law said letting go of his brother's hand. He followed the younger off of the bus and into the house where their mother sat reading something, a letter it looked like.

"Hello momma!" Ace said happily. Rouge looked to her boys with a soft smile.

"Hello boys. Come here I need to speak with you." She said more cheerfully then normal. The two sat in front of her on the floor waiting to hear what she had to say. "A cousin of mine stopped by today," she started. "She had just had a baby but she has no husband to help her, nor does she have a job to support the baby. The poor thing was struggling so much and the baby looked starved as well…"

"Are they still here?" Ace asked looking to the guest room. His mother shook her head.

"She left a few hours ago."

"Momma what is it that you have to tell us?" Law asked not being able to figure out where his mother was going with this.

"She also told me that it was becoming to much for her and she was going to abandon the baby…"  
"But that's her baby momma! How can she think that?" Ace asked fearing for the baby now. Rouge smoothed some hair out of his face with a kind smile. Ace loved those kind smiles that his mother and father would give them; it made him feel so loved.

"That's what I told her my dear. Now then what I am trying to get to is that…" a cry from the guest room interrupted her. Now her two boys were looking to the room with wide eyes.

"I told her your father and I would adopt him. Law, Ace you have a new baby brother now." Ace looked to her slightly upset.

"But momma you're already pregnant with a baby, and now we have another one?" he asked.

"I know Ace but I couldn't just let the baby suffer, would you leave a child to suffer?" Ace shook his head no.

"Come on come meet little Sabo!" Rouge said so cheerfully. Ace couldn't help but feel jealous of the new baby already. The two babies were going to take momma and poppa away from him, they would forget him for the new babies, or when Law needed them.

"I don't want to…" Ace whispered on the verge of tears. He didn't want to lose his parents love.

"Ace…" Law spoke softly, reaching out to his brother. Ace took a step back, and ran upstairs to his room, and locked the door so no one could get in. he sat on his bed with tears falling freely from his face.

"I don't want to lose momma and poppa because of the new babies… they're going to forget about me…"

"Ace? Ace honey open the door please? Talk to me sweetie." His mother begged. The last thing she ever wanted is for her sons to feel unloved by her.

"Go away…" Ace whispered but his mother still caught it. Sighing in defeat she made her way downstairs. Her husband would be home soon; he would get Ace happy again, for now she'll tend to the baby, whom she left with Law.

"Is Ace alright?" Law asked when his mother walked into the room.

"He wouldn't talk to me."

"I can speak to him." Law offered. Rouge only shook her head and took Sabo from Law's arms.

"We'll let your father speak to him. He'll get Ace happy, and willing to be a big brother in no time! Isn't that right Sabo? You'll meet big brother Ace soon." She cooed.

"Ace is feeling neglected." Law suddenly announced. His mother looked to him with her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You been spending a lot of time getting ready for the baby, and poppa as well been busy getting ready, plus you been helping me with my first year of middle school, and poppa's always working that he feels uncared for. I told him that once the baby's here you two will be more attentive to him but he still feels the same. And now with baby Sabo here I'm sure he feels like he's going to be forgotten completely now."

"Is that how my little Ace is feeling?"

"Poppa!"

"Honey!" Law and Rouge exclaimed surprised to see the man home so early.

"Who's this?" Roger asked reaching out for the new baby boy. His wife handed the bundle of blankets to him.

"This is Sabo. Honey we're going to adopt him from my cousin." She explained.

"Which cousin?" Roger asked cooing the baby.

"You know…" Rouge said in a way that she hopes Roger would know of without having to say in front of Law.

"Oh! The one…?"

"Yes." Law merely shrugged. He didn't care.

"Should I make some calls?"

"Nope! I took her down to the agency and took care of most of it! I just need you to fill a few things and it's done!" laughing at his wife's excitement he handed the baby back to her.

"I'm going to talk to Ace, you said he's feeling forgotten?" Law nodded. After making his way up the stairs Roger tried the door but it was locked, so he took out a key that worked for all the locks in the house, unlocked the door and went inside. He found a lump under the covers, smirking he made his way to it.

"Ace?" he called. The lump didn't respond. "Ace I'm home!" he announced cheerfully. Again nothing. Huffing the man thought of something else. He took off his shoes, and coat and jumped onto the bed making Ace bounce.

"Poppa!" he whined. Ace stared down at the happy face of his father.

"I'm home!" he announced again with his arms held wide opened waiting for his son to tackle him in a hug. Only the hug didn't come from his sad pouty son. "Ace tell me what's wrong." The boy shook his head. "And why not?" a shrugged of the shoulders. "Ace Law said your feeling forgotten? Is this true?" silence. "I'm sorry if we haven't spent as much time with you lately, and that we made you feel this way." Roger tugged at his son's arm pulling him to lie down next to him, where he then wrapped his arms tightly around Ace. Ace tried to get out of it but it was useless, so instead he stayed there in his father's warm embrace. "Ace we love you ok? We will never forget you, and if you feel we are then tell me, tell momma."

"But if I have to tell you then that means you really did forgot about me poppa… and I don't want that!" Ace sobbed. Roger pulled the boy closer into him shushing him.

"Don't cry. Ace why do you think we'll forget you only?"

"Because! Everyone is always telling you how smart Law is, and how they want their kid to be like Law… and… and with the new babies they'll always need your attention! I'm not smart like Law, and I'm not cute like Sabo and the new baby is going to be…" Roger rubbed soothing circles into Ace's back.

"Ace you don't need to be smart like Law, next year Law will be smarter then me." He said in a serious voice. Ace giggled at this. "And of course your not going to be as cute as the babies," Ace frowned. "But you're growing into a wonderful, beautiful young man!"

"Poppa I don't want to be beautiful! I want to be man like you poppa!" Roger laughed, and pulled his son closer to him.

"I sure hope your not." He mumbled into Ace's hair. Ace snuggled into his father's chest. "You know your mother's going to need some help with the babies, and I don't think Law's going to put down a book to feed, or change a diaper. And who's my little helper with…? Everything?" Ace gave him a small smile.

"Me."

"That is correct! Ace we can't forget you my boy. Ok?" Ace nodded with a bigger smile now. "Now let's try this again. I'm home!" Ace smiled and jumped into his father's a waiting arms shouting.

"Poppa! I missed you!"

"I missed you to!" after holding his son a few more moments he pulled away with his loving smile that Ace loves so much. "Are you ready to meet baby Sabo?" his son nodded with his happy Ace smile. "Come on." As they made their way downstairs Ace could hear his mother humming in the kitchen, feeling guilty for ignoring her. "Go talk to her." His father said giving him a nudge.

"Momma?"

"Yes honey?" his mother asked with her always-present smile.

"I'm sorry for how I acted to you… it wasn't fair."

"Honey don't worry." Rouge hugged her son. "I'm sorry if I made you feel forgotten. I been so excited about the new baby, and with Law going to high school a year early I guess I haven't been there for you."

"Momma it's ok."

"I love you."

"I love you to." After another hug Rouge pulled away with her excited smile.

"Come meet your new baby brother! Come on! Come on!" she chanted pulling on her son's hand to the living room, where Law was feeding the baby. The oldest smiled at his parents as they entered the room, and then smiled to Ace. "How is he doing?" she asked. Law placed the bottle down and tried to burp Sabo but was finding it harder then he thought.

"How do you burp him?" he asked as Sabo started crying. Rough took him showing Law how to hold them, and how your suppose to pat his back gently to get him to burp.

"Ace come meet Sabo." She urged sitting on the couch. Ace made his way over to her peeking behind her to see the blonde baby with beautiful sky blue eyes staring back at him.

"He's cute!" Ace exclaimed happily. He wiggled his finger in front of baby Sabo, and laughed when the baby took it to put in its mouth.

"See Ace? You're going to be a wonderful big brother." His father told him from behind. Ace felt warm on the inside. Maybe the new babies weren't going to be as bad as he had thought. As he continued to play with baby Sabo a thought hit him.

"Have you thought about a name for the new baby?" he asked. His parents smiled to each other.

"We picked Luffy for boy or girl!" Rouge proudly said.

"Luffy?" Law questioned. His parents nodded.

"It's a wonderful name is it not?" Roger asked. His two boys looked to each other this time.

"It's… different." Law said. Ace nodded.

"It's a good name! When he's older he can be called Lu if he wants, or Fifi for a girl."

"Well it's better then Law and Ace." Ace joked. Law agreed.

"Sabo's going to have the normal name in the family." He said.

"That's because momma and poppa didn't name him." The two parents half heartedly glared at their sons.

{Four years later}

"Hi Ms. Makino!" Ace exclaimed happily to the boys teacher.

"Hello Ace, Law. How are you both?' she asked waving Sabo and Luffy over.

"We been good, and you?" Law asked helping Sabo put his coat on.

"You know same old same old. Now boys don't forget show and tell is this Friday so bring something to show." She said to the boys. They both nodded with excited smiles.

"Alright!" Luffy shouted.

"Bye, bye Ms. Makino!" Sabo said as they left.

"How was school boys?' Ace asked with Luffy on his back.

"Good! We played in the sandbox! We painted today!" this went on the whole way home, Luffy would talk so much that nobody could really get anything in. maybe that was why Sabo was so much quieter then Luffy, cause his brother didn't give him time to speak.

"And you Sabo?" Ace asked after Luffy stopped, getting distracted by a butterfly.

"Great Ace!" the blonde boy said. "Is poppa still coming home today?" he then asked looking up at Law. Law smiled with a nod.

"Yes he is."

"He's been gone for a long tiiiimmmeee!" Luffy exasperated the word 'time'.

"It's only been an extra week then normal boys." Law chuckled at his brother. They were really attached to poppa.

"But one week is to long!" Ace whined along with Luffy. As they got home they notice poppa's car wasn't there yet.

"I thought poppa was suppose to be home already?" Ace questioned. Luffy demanded to be put down, when his feet touched the ground he ran inside with Sabo close behind.

"Momma! Momma! Momma where's poppa!?" they both asked at the same time. Their mother looked down at them with teary eyes. She turned to her two oldest as they walked in, who gave her worried looks. Had something happened to poppa? Was what went through both of their minds.

"Momma?" Law made his way for to her grabbing Sabo who clung to her skirt, while Ace grabbed Luffy.

"Is poppa alright?" Ace asked holding Luffy tightly in worry. Rouge took a deep shuddering breath.

"Your father… your father had left us… he came back while you were at school to get his stuff, and left…" she sobbed into her hands. Law, and Ace felt their worlds crash before them. Poppa left them? Then does this mean he abandoned them? How could he do this to them? And without a goodbye, or a reason why?

"Where did poppa go?" Luffy asked in all his innocence. Sabo was as confused as him to.

"Poppa went away…" Rouge started but couldn't find the right words to finish. Looking up at Ace Luffy asked him the same thing.

"Luffy poppa left us." Law said trying not sound upset but was failing.

"Like Bepo did?" Sabo asked thinking about their big white dog. Law nodded. The truth was that Bepo had died at the age of two but the boys didn't need to know that, and they didn't need to know yet that their father abandoned them. Tears welled up in both the little boys eyes. Like Bepo they were never going to see poppa again!

"Poppa!" Luffy wailed.

"Poppa!"

Sabo wailed next.

"I want poppa! Poppa!" Luffy continued to screamed, and started trashing in Ace's arms.

"Luffy calm down… ow Luffy!" Ace struggled. Luffy was small but he was strong as a eight year old when he wanted to be. Law was having the same problem with Sabo as they little screamed for the poppa that wouldn't be coming back for them.

"Boys that's enough…" Rouge tried to calm her sons down, but their screams were so loud that they didn't hear her at all. Finally Law had it and with much trouble took Sabo to his room, and left him there, he then took Luffy from Ace's arms, much to Ace's dismay, and took him to his room as well. He seen his father do this when they acted up and it would calm them down for him, would it even work now that he wasn't here? He went back to the living room ready to hear his mother rant at him like she would his father when punishing the boys, she didn't, Ace on the other hand…  
"Why did you take Luffy from me? How can you put then in there while they're hurting just like us?" he harshly questioned.

"Ace honey, Law did the right thing. The boys need to calm down so we can talk to them." His mother hic-upped to say.

"Momma why would poppa leave you? Us? I thought he loved us." Law asked not making sense of anything! He was always able to make sense of anything, but this… this just wasn't making any.

"H-he said that he was in love with another, and couldn't be with me anymore… when I asked about you he said it be best if his new lover didn't know he had kids…" that hurt. It hurt real bad. Poppa didn't want whoever took him from them to know his own sons? Ace clenched his fist.

"Then it's his lost…" he muttered before running out the front door with his mother, and brother shouting out for him. Ace ran through the familiar streets with tears running freely from his cheeks, his hands clenched so tight his knuckles were turning white. He hadn't even notice he was running through the small woods his father would take them to explore until he tripped and fell bringing his blind running to a stop.

"Poppa… why would you leave us?" he pulled his legs to his chest, and cried into them. He thought about his last conversation with his father, it was just last night, and he sounded the same, he sounded happy to talk to his kids again, happy to be going home after two weeks away from them. He said he loved them and will see them when they got back from school that next day, today. He was suppose to be there on the couch a sleep from the long drive home, and the boys would jump on him demanding attention from him, Ace would hug him from behind laughing as he fought with two four year olds for air, Law would sit across chuckling at how childish they were, and momma would roll her eyes agreeing with Law. That's how it would always be, and now… he wasn't coming back to them. He not only left his wife, but also decided not be a father anymore, to be free to be with whoever this home wrecker was! Ace continued to cry even when it turned dark out, and he was sure the rest of his family were very worry about him by now.

"Ace…" Law said softly finally finding his missing brother after many hours of searching for him. When Ace didn't look at him he sat next to him, holding his sad brother. "Ace I know it hurts right now but you can't just go running off like this. Ace momma was very worried, especially since she can't come search for you with the boys the way they are."

"I want poppa…" Ace cried into the older's chest. Law sighed. He was very upset as well about poppa leaving them, but the worry when Ace ran off and when he couldn't find him over shadows how hurt he is. He was the man of the house now; he has to look out for his younger brothers and mother.

"I know you do…" but right now he was only with Ace so he could let his walls down for now. "I know, I want him to…" he said letting tears finally fall. After some minutes of crying Law pulled himself together. They need to go back, momma was worrying for them. "Ace we need to go back now." He said collecting himself. Ace nodded but it was almost unnoticeable with how small it was.

"I feel numb now…" he spoke softly. Law took his wrist pulling him to his feet, and leading him back home.

"Ace we need to be as strong as we can for not just the boys but momma to. She is really hurting right now, she needs us." Ace nodded. He knows that, he knows what he did was wrong, and had just added salt to the wound.

"I will from now… I won't cry…"

"It is alright to cry Ace, let's just save it for when we're alone, or it is just the two of us." Law cut in. he smiled back at Ace with a kind smile.

"Do you feel betrayed?" Ace suddenly asked watching that kind smile fade to a emotionless look.

"Yes I do Ace. I also feel hurt that he wouldn't want us anymore. I feel abandoned. That is what I feel the most abandoned."

"Me to." Ace whispered. When they were in front of their house they turned to each other starting to wipe tears so they look better then they felt.

"Ace!" Luffy shouted and ran to his big brother. Sabo was right behind him as they tackled the other into a hug.

"I thought you left us like poppa!" the youngest cried. Sabo wiped his tears on Ace's chest and clung to him. Ace couldn't help but feel so bad for making his little brothers feel this way, to feel that he would just leave them like their father. He hugged them close.

"I would never leave like that. Ok?" the two nodded with big globs of snot hanging from their noses.

"Boys lets clean you up now." Law said leading them to the bathroom. Ace could hear his mother busily working in the kitchen, a sign at how distress she was.

"Momma?" he sheepishly said. She looked to him with a sad but loving smile.

"I'm so happy your home!" she pulled him into a big hug. "I was so worry when Law didn't come back with you right away."

"I'm so sorry momma. I didn't mean to make you worry, or to make the boys feel hurt."

"It is fine honey. Let's forget about that now." She told him with a kiss to the cheek.

"Momma what's going to happen now? Are you going to start working, should Law, and I get jobs to…"

"Do not worry about this right now. Let's have dinner, and sleep tonight. You don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want." She told him. He nodded. That night Sabo, and Luffy slept in their mother's room needing comfort, and Ace laid in his own wide-awake. He was tempted to go to his mother's room and sleep with them but choose against it. He had to be strong for them. A knock on the door had him sitting up.

"Come in." he called. Law came in.

"Ace would you like to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked. Ace debated on this.

"Why are you offering? You never let me in your room." He said.

"I can hear you moving next door, and I know right now you're trying to be strong, remember Ace when we're alone or with each other we can be weak, we can lean one another for comfort." Ace huffed. He really hates how his brother can act and sound so grown up, and he was only one year older! That's not fair. "Are you coming?" Law asked already out the door. Not wanting to be alone with his thoughts again Ace ran after him into the room he was never aloud into. Ace climbed into bed next to Law snuggling close to him.

"Thank you big brother…" he mumbled finally falling a sleep. Law smiled at him. Ace didn't call him big brother much anymore so he was happy to hear him say it.

"Goodnight little brother." He whispered back. The following weeks were hard. Ace didn't like how people pity him cause his father left them, and he hated how other kids would talk about him, just because he left them didn't give the jerks permission to speak ill of him, and Ace wouldn't have any of it.

"Ace another fight? How could you? What is momma going to say?" Law scolded him on the way to pick up the boys.

"I don't care…" Ace grumbled.

"Momma is going to be so hurt Ace. She is really stressing about money right now."

"I told her you, and I can get jobs but she told me no. Law what do you want me to do?"

"Try not get in trouble so she wouldn't have to worry." Ace pouted.

"They keep talking about poppa…" he said. Law sighed.

"Just ignore them."  
"I can't! They keep saying mean things about him, and I know he left us but…" Ace trailed off.

"He's still our father Ace, we're going to defend him no matter what." Law ruffled his hair before passing him to go inside the preschool. The boys were still upset that they wouldn't be see their father anymore, but day by day they were starting to become their old selves, and smiling again.

"What's this?" Ace asked Luffy pointing to a number. Luffy thought for a moment.

"7!" he said proudly.

"That's right! Now what's this?" he pointed to a letter this time.

"S! Like Sabo!"

"Very good Luffy." Law complemented the youngest. "Now what is this Sabo?" Law asked pointing to a color.

"Blue?" the little blonde said unsure. Law was concern with this. Sabo haven't been paying attention in class since his father had left, Luffy was learning and confident with his answers while Sabo was starting to lose his.

"That is green Sabo." Law sighed. "Sabo we just went over it ten minutes ago."

"I'm sorry…" the blonde boy mumbled out not meeting his big brother's eyes.

"Sabo you really need to pay attention while learning, your worrying Ms. Makino and myself."  
"I'm sorry…"

"And you're also making momma worry." Law added looking for another subject they could work on. Sabo's bottom lip quivered. Ace seeing this glared at Law.

"Calm down Law!" he snapped. Law looked to him un amused to hear another one of Ace's out burst. "He's trying."

"Not hard enough."

"He's not a nerd like you!"

"Luffy is doing perfectly fine in school, and Sabo is not. Ace I am trying to get him caught up…"

"You're trying to make him cry!" Ace growled. He place Luffy down on the chair, and took a more then willing Sabo from the eldest brother's lap. Law just notice how sad Sabo looked. "Are you ok?" Ace asked rocking him on his hip. Sabo nodded.

"Sabo…" Law started. "I truly am sorry I hurt your feelings. You know I would never do it on purpose." He told the hurt toddler with his arms out to take him back. Sabo nodded to Law but didn't reach for him.

"Mean Law! Don't hurt Sabo!" Luffy said hitting Law with his little fist. This would normally make the older two laugh at how protective the two youngest were with each other but lately they found it hard to laugh at anything.

"Luffy I didn't mean to."

"But you did!" Luffy stomped his foot glaring at the mean brother.

"Can one of you check the mail?" Rouge popped her out of the study to ask. Ace nodded, and took Sabo with him, leaving a guilty Law with a still glaring Luffy. As he made his way outside he pointed to the bird feeder at the neighbors.

"Look at the bird Sabo." Sabo looked to it with a small smile as three smaller ones came to. "Sabo what color is the bird?" Ace then asked making the boy in his arms frown. " I know you can do it, you're very smart!" he gave him an encouraging smile. Sabo looked back to the bird really thinking about it.

"Is…? Is it…? Is it red?"

"That's right Sabo! Very good!" Ace cheered. He picked him up as high as he could, and sprung him around laughing. "See I told you!"

"Ace you're a better teacher then Law." Sabo said. Ace sighed. Law was so serious with schoolwork that Sabo, who would normally be ok with Law helping with work, had started to back off from Law. The last few weeks had made him even worst with it, and is starting to make Sabo sad and distance from him.

"Law is a great teacher to, he's just… he's just having a hard time right now, give him some more time and he'll be the old Law again!" Sabo nodded. "Now let's check the mail for momma." Checking the mail he found bills, advertisements, and a thick letter. It was addressed to his mother, and said it was from a Mrs. Portgas? "Momma got a letter." He told Sabo.

"Can I give it to her?"

"Of course! Here!" Ace put Sabo on the grounded with the letter in his hands, watching as he ran back inside with a smile.

"Momma! Momma! You have a letter!" he shouted at the closed door. His mother came out with a huge smile.

"Oh good! Thank you so much honey." She said taking the letter from her son. "Law, Ace! Keep the boys busy for a while please?" she asked

"What's the letter about?" Ace asked lifting up Luffy whose arms were held out. Rouge smiled at him.

"Let me read this and I'll explain everything." She said before closing the door. Ace glanced at Law for help but the other didn't know either.

"Sabo tell Law what color the birds are outside." Ace patted the top on the blonde's head.

"Law the bird at the feeder are red!" he said happily. Law glanced outside, smiled, and then patted Sabo's head to.

"That is very good Sabo." Sabo giggled. "Sabo I am very, very sorry for earlier, please don't be upset with me."

"It's ok Law! I love you!" Sabo shouted wrapping his arms around Law's leg with a fit of giggles. A cheerful shrike had all four boys jumping.

"Is momma ok?" Luffy asked Ace.

"Of course Luffy." Rouge came out of the study with letter in hand saying.

"Boys I have some of the best news!" Ace put Luffy back down with a half smile.

"What is it momma?" he asked.

"Is poppa coming home?" Sabo's small voice asked. Rouge gave him a disappointed look.

"Honey we been through this." She kneeled down to his level. "Poppa left and he won't be returning." She said in a tone trying to get him to understand, but to Law, and Ace it just sounded mean.

"Momma that sounded kind of harsh." Law said, while Ace sat on the couch and pulled Sabo onto his lap.

"Sweetie I am sorry." She kissed Sabo's head. "But I talked to you about this so many times… but still it was not right."

"Momma what is this big news?" Ace asked. Rouge's eyes lit up.

"Well the past couple of weeks I been trying to get a hold of someone."

"Was this the reason of all those letters you've sent out?" Law asked. He sat next to Ace; he was just as confused as Ace was right now. What was this news? His mother nodded excitedly.

"Yes! You see I been going back and forth with my mother, you're guys grandmother, I been trying to convince her to let us go stay with them, and she finally said yes!"

"That's great momma." Said Law.

"Trying to convince her?" Ace questioned. "What do you mean by that momma?" his mother's expression dropped some.

"Well… boys, you see your grandparents disowned me fourteen years ago, and I haven't spoken to them since."

"What could you have then to make them disowned you?" Ace asked.

"That is for another time." Rouge waved it off making Ace feel nervous about what was next to come. "But you see your grandfather, he is dying, and has maybe a month at most left to live, so I want to get there so he can write me back into his will."

"Momma that was terrible!" Ace said feeling sick that his mother would think like this! "Your father is dying and you think about his will? His money?"

"Ace honey you don't get it. My father is rich! He is stinky, filthy rich! If I were put back into the will we would set for the rest of our lives! Don't you get it my sweets? I know what I said was wrong, and bad for the kids to hear." She petted both her youngest heads making smooching faces to them. "Everything is going to be so much better for us once my father forgives me, you can get anything you could possibly want, go anywhere you desire, and not have a care in the world! Doesn't that sound great?"

"It does sound nice Ace." Law said looking over to him. Ace nodded. It did sound nice; he could go back to gymnastics!

"I'm so happy to hear this! Now we need to pack, and leave tonight!" their mother announced catching both boys off guard.

"Tonight?" they asked at the same time. She nodded.

"Yes tonight. We'll be catching a train at eleven, and be there about one or so. Oh and you need to pack only your favorite clothes, and a few toys for the boys, and it all has to fit into two suit cases for all four of you."

"Momma what do you mean? What about the house, and all our stuff?" Ace asked.

"Another thing I need to tell you." Rouge said sitting back down. "Everything in this house; furniture, appliances, the car, most of your toys, and such isn't yours… its all the banks." The confused looks her sons were giving made her and continued. "We wanted you all to have whatever you needed, and then some, but we never paid full price for most of it… the bank is coming tomorrow to claim it all back, so we can't take to much." Ace thought about his room; everything in there his father, and him had picked, or his father had given to him as a gift. That room was poppa, it reminded Ace of his happiest of moments with his poppa, and now he had to leave it all behind? "Well I think that is it. Law you keep the boys busy, and Ace help me pack." With that their mother left to go get the suitcases.

"Law I don't want to leave to god knows where, and leave all my stuff that poppa given me here." Ace said into the now sleeping Sabo's gold locks. Luffy was playing with playing with a toy car in Law's lap completely oblivious to what was about to change, his life was going to change forever, and Ace could only hope it was for the better for them. Law sighed, and touched Ace's hand with his own.

"I know Ace but it's for the best. We will have a better life then we do here when momma wins our grandfather back over." Ace nodded, he would have to just keep telling himself that.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Law smirked. Ace glared at him.

"Not when it comes to kids." Law's smirk flattered but stayed up.

"I am perfectly good with kids." Ace scoffed.

"I'm sure you are."

"Ace start packing please!" their mother shouted from upstairs.

"I'll put Sabo in his room." Ace sighed. He took the sleeping child upstairs to his and Luffy's shared room, and put him on his own bed before taking out clothes they will need, and toys that always kept them busy. After he got the boys stuff he went to his own room for his.

"Do you need my stuff yet?" Law asked from the doorway. Ace merely nodded not looking up at him. He heard the sounds of Law's footsteps going into the next room, which his own and got to work getting his stuff. Looking around his room Ace felt sad that he would have to leave everything behind. Then he remembered. He went to his closet, digging through a box till he pulled out a stuffed blue bird with some orange at the tips. His poppa given this to him when he was born he thinks since there are pictures of him not even one yet with it. His father had called it phoenix, a bird made of fire, it was the most precious thing Ace had, it been with him for so long now. Was he going to have to leave it behind?

"Honey don't just there staring into space we have to leave soon." His mother said from the doorway.

"Can I bring phoenix with me momma?" he asked trying to sound the most innocent, and sad as he could. It wasn't hard to sound sad for him. His mother thought for a moment.

"Honey I'll buy you a new one there…"

"But I don't want a new one! I want this one! Momma phoenix been with me since I was a baby…" he sadly looked to the bird. Sighing his mother nodded.

"Ok you can bring him." Ace hugged her tightly.

"Thank you momma!"

"Get back to packing." If he had to leave his home at least Phoenix was coming with him. Something of poppa to remind him of happy times.

So what do you think? The next chapter will be going to the grandparents and where the story really begins! Now review, favorite, and follow please! It means a lot to me! Thank you for reading.


End file.
